Making Memories Of Us
by courtniedanielle
Summary: Bradin sends Erika a message saying to meet him on the beach at midnight! One Shot! Songfici!
1. Chapter 1

"Making Memories of Us"

Summary: Bradin sends Erika a message to meet him at the beach.One Shot.Fanfic.

A.N: All lyrics belong to Keith Urban!

Erika woke up around six in the morning. She layed there thinking of when to get up. She had a big day today. She had to teach a girl how to surf. So, finally, she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom and picked up her cellphone to check her messages. She had a text message from Bradin!

**_Meet me at the beach.Midnight. Love, Bradin._**

She smiled to herself. He never gives up. That must mean he still loves her! Her frown dissapeared when she her thoughts came back down to: We could never be together!

She set down her cellphone and walked back to the bathroom to take a shower.

**_Moments Later:_**

Erika stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. She walked over to her dresser to find her swimsuit. Finally, she got dressed and got finished getting ready. She got her keys and her cellphone and walked out the door.

She drove to the beach and looked around to find the girl she was supposed to give surf lessons to. She saw a girl with sandy blonde hair in a brown swimsuit.

She walked over to her,"Hi, are you Kacee May?"

"Yeah! So, are you Erika, my surfcoach?" she asked her.

"Yeah! It's very nice to meet you,Kacee!" Erika told her.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you, too!" Kacee agreed.

"So you ready to get started?" Erika asked her while taking off her shorts.

"Yeah, are we getting in the water, yet? Or are we going to start on land?" Kacee asked.

"We are going to start on land first.When we get down the basic stuff, we might go down to the water if your ready," Erika told her.

Erika paused for a moment. Kacee was talking to her, but she wasn't paying any attention to what Kacee had to say. She saw someone very familiar running toward the water with a surfboard.

"Oh, staring at him, huh? You would never have a chance!" Kacee told her.

"I taught him how to surf!" Erika told her.

"Oh my gosh! You did? He is totally gorgeous! I asked him out, but he said no!" Kacee exclaimed.

"Oh really? Why?" Erika asked interested.

"He told me he was in love with someone else.He didn't have time for anybody else." Kacee answered.

Erika smiled at this. Maybe, just maybe it could be her he was talking about!

Bradin swam back to shore and spotted Erika. He dropped his board and ran up to her. By the time her got there, he was out of breath.

"Hey, did you get my messages?" Bradin asked her.

"Yeah, I sure did! I will see you there!" Erika told him.

"Ok! Sounds great! Oh, hi, Kacee." Bradin said grimly.

"Hi Bradin!" Kacee said too cheerfully.

Erika laughed at this and told Bradin she would see him later.

"Now that I think about it, I really have to be somewhere!" Kacee interrupted.

"Really? We didn't even get finished with the basic stuff!" Erika asked.

"Yeah! I promised I would meet someone I would meet them somewhere!" Kacee answered.

"Oh, ok. I guess I will see you at the next practice, next week." Erika told her.

"OK! Sounds great!" Kacee exclaimed.

Erika began to walk away and Bradin followed her. Erika began to realize this and stopped. She turned around and said," Look, no one can see you around me! I will get in deeper deeper trouble!" Erika exclaimed."I told you I will see you at midnight!"

Bradin frowned. All he wanted to do was be near her. He wasn't able to do that anymore!

"OK!" Bradin told her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Making Memories Of Us" Chappie 2!

Erika got into her car and left. She went home and fell onto her bed. She wanted to know what Bradin wanted! All of a sudden, she got a text message.

**_Can't wait to see you! Love, Bradin_**

Erika smiled excitedly. She knew it was wrong to see him, but she didn't care.She had to see him. She texted him back.

**_Same with me! See you tonight! Love, Erika_**

Erika looked at the clock. 7:00. Five more hours! She decided to go watch a movie. She looked through all of her movies and picked out Blue Crush.

By the time the movie was over, it was 9:30. Still, some time needed to be killed!

She got on her computer and checked to see who was competing each other to be sponsored in surfing."Oh look! Bradin is on the list!" Erika said to herself.

Her phone began to ring. It was Bradin! She answered it and ran to her balcony.

"Bradin! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Erika exclaimed.

Bradin laughed."No, but look down!"

Erika looked down and there she saw Bradin standing there. Erika smiled.

"I thought I told you I would see you at midnight!" Erika yelled in a whisper.

"I know, but I really wanted to see you! I couldn't wait!" Bradin answered.

Erika smiled.

"Come on down!"Bradin told her.

"I'll meet you at the lobby!" Erika told him.

Erika smiled and ran out the door. She met him down at the lobby.

"Ok! So you expect me to drive us down there?" Erika asked pretending to be angry.

"Of course! I'm not walking!" Bradin exclaimed.

Erika and Bradin got into the car and drove to the beach. When they got there, she turned off the car and just sat there. Bradin leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Maybe we should go down to the beach?" Erika suggested interrupting him.

"Sure, whatever you want." Bradin told her getting out of the car.

Bradin walked toward Erika and held her hand. They began to walk onto the sand. Little did she know, Bradin had already had a little fire built on the beach.

Erika smiled."Oh Bradin! It's beautiful!"

Bradin smiled also."I'm glad you like it!"

"Erika, would you like to dance with me?" Bradin asked her.

Erika smiled."Sure."

Bradin took her hand and they began to dance.

"I also have another surprise!" Bradin told her cheerfully.

"And what exactly is that?" Erika asked flirtally.

Without saying anything, Bradin began to sing to her while he held her in his arms dancing.

_**I'm gonna be here for you baby I'll be a man of my word Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard I wanna sleep with you forever And I wanna die in your arms In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm**_

Erika began to smile! She couldn't stop smiling! It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard! She just stared at him as he sang to her.

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll earn your trust making memories of us I wanna honor your mother I wanna learn from your pa I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw **_

Bradin began to smile as he was singing to her. Erika pulled him close and hugged him. She kissed the bottom of his ear.

_**I wanna stand out in a crowd for you A man among men I wanna make your world better than it's ever been And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll earn your trust making memories of us **_

They swayed back and forth. Erika was enjoying every minute of it! She loved him and obviously he loved her too!

_**We'll follow the rainbow Wherever the four winds blow And there'll be a new day Comin' your way I'm gonna be here for you from now on This you know somehow You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now And I'm gonna make you a promise If there's life after this I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll earn your trust making memories of us I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you And I'll win your trust making memories of us**_

They stopped dancing and was just standing there still, staring at each other.

"I love you, Erika!" Bradin told her.

Erika smiled. She had been waiting to hear that for so long. Now, it was finally happening.

"Oh, Bradin! I love you too!" Erika told him.

Bradin smiled.

"And I don't care what anyone else thinks!" Bradin explained.

"You are competing to be sponsored! I can't get in the way of that!" Erika told him.

"I don't care about that! And how did you find out about that?" Bradin asked her.

" I looked on my computer." Erika answered.

"Oh, well I just want to be with you now! I love you! That's all that matters to me right now!" Bradin exclaimed.

Erika smiled. She leaned in to kiss Bradin. He met her most of the way. He kissed her back. They began to lay down.

She began to take off his clothes. He did the same with her.

That night, they made love with the waves of the ocean crashing at their feet.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She faintly smiled. They fell asleep in each others arms, their legs entangled. They woke up the next morning to see Erika's ex-boyfriend!

Can anyone guess who it is? lol

the end!


End file.
